


Was It Something That I Said?

by Charmedforever9494



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Multi, OT3, Smoaking Assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP/OT3 is dared by Person C to not talk for a whole day. Person B hasn’t been clued in on to this dare, so they are worried as to why Person A isn’t talking to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Something That I Said?

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy Smoaking Assassins one-shot

“It’s actually a pretty simple process. You just need to look for common factors” Felicity rambled as she explained a program she was working on.

 

“You’re cute. But you’ve been explaining your programs to us for the past three hours” Sara sighed.

 

“Yeah, Smoak! Cut us some slack! We honestly have better things to do than sit here and listen to the factors of your program” Roy whined from his spot on the training mats.

 

“You can train _and_ listen!”

 

“I wonder how long you can go without talking? It’s a miracle that Sara and Nyssa can stand your constant rambles…” Roy grumbled under his breath.

 

“Hey now! You’re out of line, Abercrombie!” Sara warned from her spot on the resident hacker’s desk. “We love your rambles, baby girl. They’re adorable”

 

The canary leaned over to her girlfriend in the desk chair and gave her a lingering peck on the lips. Roy rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the ground.

 

“Oh come on, Sara! I’m sure even you are curious to see how long your girlfriend can stay silent”

 

“Sara loves me and my rambles! She would never want me to stay quiet” Felicity grinned triumphantly.

 

“Ummm...well I mean it could be interesting to see how long...I love you. So much” Sara sputtered at the glare on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“So you want to see how long I can be quiet? Is that a challenge, Sara Lance?”

 

“Yeah, it is!...That is, if that’s okay with you?” Sara mumbled nervously.

 

“I wonder who wears the pants in this relationship” Roy snickered. “Ow! What? I’m sorry” the boy complained as he dodged the tiny knives being thrown at him by the ex-assassin.

 

“Sara, don’t kill the kid. It’s okay. This sounds fun! I’ll take the challenge” Felicity piped up with a sly grin.

 

“Really? Okay...I challenge you to not talk for a whole day. You can talk again tomorrow morning!”

 

Felicity responded with her fingers to her lips in a zip-locking motion.

 

“Rock on!” Roy grinned excitedly. “ Can we take bets?!...No? No, okay. No need to throw any knives! I’m going, moving out...see you girlies later” he spit out as he made his way out of the Arrow cave.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, babe! Ollie just called. Said Dig and him need a hand with the lead. I’m going to head out now” Sara said as she planted a sweet kiss on the hacker’s forehead. At her girlfriend’s nod, she grabbed her bo staff and walked towards the stairs. “Oh and hey, I probably won’t be back until tomorrow morning...but Nyssa said she’d be home for dinner!”  With that, the Black Canary left the Arrow cave and Felicity was left alone to track her team and run her programs.

 

\- That night -

 

“Felicity? Are you in here, sweetheart? Sara said you would probably still be running your programs” Nyssa called out as she made her way into the Arrow cave. At the sight of her girlfriend sitting at her desk, she couldn’t hold back a grin. “Hello, darling! I brought us dinner!” The assassin walked over to the hacker and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

 

Felicity opened her mouth and frowned. The challenge was still on. She looked on silently as her brunette girlfriend spread out containers of take out on the desk in front of them.

 

“What is wrong? Is the dinner not to your liking? Do you not wish to eat Chinese food?” Nyssa pouted slightly at her girlfriend’s frown.

 

The blonde’s eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. _What? No! Bringing me dinner is so romantic!_

 

“It is not the dinner? You like the cuisine I chose?” the brunette sighed with relief at her lover’s nod. “Then what is it? Are you upset with me? Please, darling. Say something…”

 

 _If only I could. I can’t believe I accepted this stupid challenge._ Felicity groaned and dropped her head into her hands. Which probably wasn’t the best decision since the motion threw her girlfriend into a panic.

 

“Is it something that I said?! I do not understand what I could have done wrong...I have not even shot at, stabbed, or severely injured, let alone killed anybody today!” Nyssa’s words spilled out and a full-blown pout appeared on her face.

 

The blonde began to panic as she watched her lover worry. There were rare moments where the Heir to the Demon had trouble controlling her emotions. Usually those moments only occurred when one of her blonde lovers were in danger. Now however, at the thought of her normally talkative girlfriend giving her the silent treatment...Felicity could see the panic clear in her eyes.

 

“Well if you are too upset to even speak with me...perhaps I should leave you alone. Just remember that I love you, Felicity” Nyssa spoke in a tone of defeat. Just as she began to make her way out of the cave, she was stopped by her lover’s frantic voice.

 

“Wait, no! Please don’t go, Nys. I’m not angry with you. It’s just that Roy and Sara were in here earlier today and somehow I ended up accepting a challenge from Sara. She challenged me that I wouldn’t be able to stay silent an entire day. But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t let you leave thinking that I was mad at you. I would never ignore you like that. I’m so sorry, baby! The food was so nice and you’re just so sweet to me. I should have just told you that rather than worrying about the challenge and making you panic -- ” her words cut off as she was pulled into a deep kiss. The blonde moaned and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck.

 

“I really am sorry about this misunderstanding” Felicity mumbled against her girlfriend’s lips.

 

“As long as you are not angry with me, all is forgiven. I was so worried that I had done something” Nyssa whispered with relief.

 

“No, no it had nothing to do with you, sweetie” the blonde let out a light laugh. “Hey...did you mention something about not killing anyone before? I’m so proud of you baby!”

 

“Yes...well there had been an assignment given to me. But I thought since we were having dinner tonight...that it would be of your liking for me to hand it over to another league member”

 

“You’re amazing, Nyssa al Ghul” Felicity said with a fond smile.

 

“As are you, my love” Nyssa responded. She wrapped the blonde into a warm embrace and frowned slightly. “I really need to have a talk with Sara. Next time she challenges you to do something like this again, I expect to be notified”

 

“I’ll make sure she does that. I don’t want to worry you again” Felicity murmured. “Now give me another kiss. I did stay quiet for a good seven hours. Even though I was by myself the whole time...I still think I deserve a reward!”

 

Nyssa chuckled at her girlfriend’s adorable nature. Deciding that she would speak to their other blonde lover later, the assassin pulled Felicity into a sweet kiss.

 

 _This is so worth losing that challenge._ Felicity’s thoughts cut off with a moan as the two women lost themselves in each other.

 


End file.
